


its a new year a sweet sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Relationship, Mattex, cuteness, love !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year a sweet sorrow, you will miss the memories from the last but now it's time for new ones. You will still have the old friends and also make new , go to new places and remember new songs and still have the old ones lost in your head to one day sing again , it's a new year a sweet sorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	its a new year a sweet sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexKingstonIsQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingstonIsQueen/gifts).



Alex was in London for new years and Salome was with her dad. 

She walked around to all the shops as the streets where starting to get crowded people on every corner waiting for the fireworks and bigben to strike 12 

She didn't want a new year she thought , she hand a wonderful year she was engaged and had a movie the was going to be out soon she spent any free time she had with her daughter, she had a play and when to New York again ,all of her friends from who came to see her Performance Karen and Arthur where even able to go back stage to see her. 

As she kept walking she looked down at her ring twinkling in the light on the moon oh that ring the ring that the most wonderful man had given her ring 

* "where are you taking me ? " she asks 

" a place " he replies 

" oh because that answers my question " 

"Of course it does " he says

They arrive at the most beautiful spot somewhere in Paris it over looks a pond and there was a little hill the had a picnic basket and blanket set out and they had slowly stated to walk up to the spot where to you could see the sun set perfectly 

" ooh this it beautiful, but why would you take me here " she asked quizzically 

" because you Alexandra deserve the best and that's all I want to give you " he says taking her hand and places a soft kiss on it 

She sits down and he gets down on one knee  
" oh my god " she whispers 

" my beautiful,amazing, perfect Alex I have been in love with you since the moment i saw you and I want nothing more them to spend the rest of me life with you and Salomé , so " he pulls out a small box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a simple yet still wonderful ring " will you marry me ?" 

She starts to nod her head " yes,yes I will marry you " * 

She Shakes out of her memory and realize that everyone around her is counting down, 10...9.. And hand grabs. Hers and she smiles and turns ..5...4 he leans forward a bit ..2 ...1 "happy new year kingston " he says and kisses her and as they pulls away she says "happy new year Matthew" 

As she starts to think about it It's a new year a sweet sorrow, you will miss the memories from the last but now it's time for new ones. You will still have the old friends and also make new , go to new places and remember new songs and still have the old ones lost in your head to one day sing again , it's a new year a sweet sorrow 

She is going to have a movie come out this year and get married to her best friend and soulmate and her baby is going to start high school, she thinks maybe it's not that bad it a New Year a sweet sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so please comment and tell me what you think! I also came up with the poem this is used so ya , thank you for reading !


End file.
